Paul Lahote
Paul Lahote is a Quileute shape-shifter and the third-in-command of the Uley pack. He was the third member to join the pack (by the age of sixteen) and is the most volatile member of the pack, becoming so enraged upon learning that Jacob informed Bella about them that he turned into a wolf. He later seems to have no ill feelings towards Bella or Jacob. He is prone to angry outbursts, causing him to burst into his wolf form, but has learned to restrain himself after he imprinted on Rachel Black. He is a distant relative of the Uley family through his great-grandmother. His Life and Death counterpart is Paula Lahote. Biography Early life Paul Lahote was born in Tacoma. When his parents divorced Paul was eight, his father took him back to La Push and the tribe. He still lives there now with his father. He wasn't close to either Sam or Jared, though he was in the same year of school as Jared. He showed himself to be a shape-shifter after Sam Uley and Jared Cameron, roughly at the age of sixteen. He had his own circle of friends, so it drew attention when he abruptly stopped hanging out with them and instead became inseparable from Sam. Since he was temperamental already before his transformation, this trait was intensified afterwards; he had a great deal of difficulty controlling his temper. More than Sam or Jared, he frequently phased by accident, which forced Sam to stay close to him to keep him from being noticed. When Sam accidentally wounded Emily after a brief loss of control, Jared contacted Paul; he subsequently found Sue, who, as a nurse and aware of their secret, was the perfect person to help and brought her to Emily. After this incident, Paul began to take his temper problems more seriously and improved somewhat, though he still found control more difficult than the others. ''New Moon'' In New Moon, Paul is first present in wolf form while hunting the vampire Laurent with his pack. This notes their first confrontation with a real-life vampire and their first mission of protecting mankind. Paul is furious when Bella finds out what they are, instantly losing his temper, phases into his wolf form and almost attacks Bella, but is stopped by Jane, Belle, Jacob and Sam. Afterwards, he joins his pack in protecting Bella and Charlie from Victoria. In the movie, he first appears with the rest of the pack cliff diving. He is later seen with the pack as they are confronted by Bella outside Jacob's house. He, along with Jared, laugh at her accusation of Jacob being afraid of Sam and his pack. Angered by this, Bella slaps Paul, causing him to lose control and phase into his wolf form. As he nears to attack her, he is confronted and fought off into the woods by Jacob in his wolf form. He later apologizes to Bella at Emily's house. ''Eclipse'' TBA ''Breaking Dawn'' TBA Physical appearance Paul is known to be at least 6 feet tall and muscular, with the traditional brown eyes, black hair and facial features of a Native American. In New Moon, Jacob says that "Paul's just sixteen, too, shorter than me and not as beefy as Quil". This was before he joined Sam's pack. Now he's as big, tall and muscular as his "brothers". Wolf form Bella describes Paul's wolf form as "dark silver fur and a size five-times larger his size—a massive, crouched shape, ready to spring". He is also shorter than Sam, swift, and dark-eyed, though in the movies his eyes are lighter. Personality and traits Paul is described as annoying, very short-tempered (which sets off his transformation frequently), cocky and dominating, despite his young age. In Breaking Dawn, he learns to control his temper and keep himself from phasing, as when he gets punched in the face by Jacob. This is due to his newfound love for Jacob's sister, Rachel Black, whom he imprinted on and has promised to learn to control his anger so that he may someday stop phasing altogether and leave town with her. He can, however, be fun-loving and childish. Relationships Paul lives with his father in La Push after his parents divorced. Rachel Black .]] Rachel Black is Paul's soul mate. He imprinted on her sometime after Eclipse and before Breaking Dawn, when she came back to La Push to visit her family after graduating college. After he told her everything, Rachel decided to stay around to see how their relationship will work out; and Paul started to practice self-restraint in hopes of someday being able to quit the pack and leave with her. Appearances * New Moon **''New Moon'' (film) * Eclipse **''Eclipse'' (film) * Breaking Dawn **''Breaking Dawn - Part 1'' **''Breaking Dawn - Part 2'' (wolf form only) See Also *Uley pack *Uley family *Paul Lahote/Quotes Category:Minor characters Category:Uley pack